


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by CuriosityKilledKat



Series: Heartbroken [1]
Category: Cara Delevingne - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, but here we are anyway, but still kinda bad, it's kind of edited and fixed, this was originally written in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat
Summary: Cara and Alicia, best of friends since the womb. Broken hearts since 16. Now rules and love.
Relationships: Cara Delevingne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heartbroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741402





	How To Be A Heartbreaker

Four rules. Four rules of heartbreaking. Four rules of love. Four rules that Cara Delevingne lived by since she was 16 and still at 22, there was very little anyone could do to change those rules she followed for relationships. Her best friend Alicia had been there since they were both in diapers, with their mums being best mates since primary school. So Alicia was there when at only the age of 16 Cara had started to go by four rules from a Marina and the Diamonds song. To anyone else it’d be melodramatic for a 16 year old but if you knew what happened in that first relationship that no one talks ‘bout anymore you’d understand. Although there were times where the rules slipped because of whatever girl Cara found that would find her forgetting her rules only to be heartbroken in the end. 

_ Rule number one _ _   
_ _ Is that you gotta have fun _ _   
_ _ But baby when you're done _ _   
_ _ You gotta be the first to run _ _   
_ _ Rule number two _ _   
_ _ Just don't get attached to _ _   
_ _ Somebody you could lose _ _   
_ _ So let let me tell you _

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker _ _   
_ _ Girls they like a little danger _ _   
_ _ We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player _ _   
_ _ Singing I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ How to be a heartbreaker _ _   
_ _ Girls they like the look of danger _ _   
_ _ We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player _ _   
_ _ Singing I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ At least I think I do _ _   
_ _ Cause I la-la-la-love you _

“Cara come on. I don’t want to be sitting around on a Friday night by myself again. And don’t give me the bullshit ‘bout your rules. I know them. I was there when you said that you were using the rules from ‘How To Be A Heartbreaker’ for relationships at 16. It’s only one night you’re ditching her to hang out with your best mate.” Alicia says as she stands there with her arms crossed pissed that she’s being ignored by her best mate once again. 

“Alicia, it's only one night. I promise we’ll hang out tomorrow but I don’t want to miss out on this date Melanie has set up for us. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want. I cross my heart and hope to die. Please for me?” Cara cooes knowing that Alicia is putty in her hands always has been. 

“Cara you know I’m busy tomorrow. I’ve told you this for weeks. It’s been on the fucking calendar for weeks. You know what? Just forget it. Go have fun with Melanie. Just fuck off.” Alicia calmly says as she walks out of the flat they share slamming the door behind her.

Cara stays there standing before she falls to the floor. She knows that Alicia is pissed beyond belief because she was radiating it but showed nothing but calmness on the outside and Cara knows that’s dangerous. She looks over to the calendar on the wall and sees that Saturday is circled and filled in with the music festival Alicia was heading to with her mates from work. She screams in frustration and punches the floor before cradling her sore hand. She runs her uninjured hand through her hair before getting up, bandaging her hand, and getting ready for her date with Melanie. 

And come Monday morning when Alicia is back from the music festival she finds Cara blasting, as Alicia puts it empowering playlists after a breakup, and creating copious amounts of artwork that the physical ones will find themselves on their walls like every other time. Alicia sighs and she walks behind Cara hugging and kissing her head while watching as Cara finishes the current piece.

“What happened this time? Based on the current work you both weren’t feeling it but Melanie was the one to end it.” Alicia asks as Cara finishes the work with a smile reflected in the computer screen. 

“Melanie complained the entire time because I was in a bit of a mood. After you walked out I looked to the calendar and realized I got pissed off and punched the floor. She was sick of my attitude and asked what was wrong and just became pissed when I said it was you. We got in a row and then she said we were done. I left afterwards and this is how I’ve spent the weekend since.” Cara says as she leans back into Alicia’s embrace.

“’M sorry ‘bout that. I overreacted.” Alicia says kissing Cara’s head again.

“No you were in the right. I knew the relationship between me and Melanie wasn’t going to last much longer but I’ve been too focused on what was there because I was having fun before I bailed that I forgot ‘bout you. You’re my best mate. You’ve been here for me since we were in diapers. I’m sorry.” Cara says as she kisses Alicia’s left wrist.

“I love you.” Alicia mumbles into Cara’s hair.

“I love you.” Cara mumbles into Alicia’s wrist.

_ Rule number three _ _   
_ _ Wear your heart on your cheek _ _   
_ _ But never on your sleeve _ _   
_ _ Unless you want to taste defeat _ _   
_ _ Rule number four _ _   
_ _ Gotta be looking pure _ _   
_ _ Kiss her goodbye at the door _ _   
_ _ And leave her wanting more, more _

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker _ _   
_ _ Girls they like a little danger _ _   
_ _ We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player _ _   
_ _ Singing I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ How to be a heartbreaker _ _   
_ _ Girls they like the look of danger _ _   
_ _ We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player _ _   
_ _ Singing I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ At least I think I do _ _   
_ _ Cause I la-la-la-love you _

“So what happened with you and Rebecca?” Cara asks around her forkful of pancakes.

“She just wanted sex. And a threesome with a dude at that. It was terrifying.” Alicia says shuddering at her date from the previous night.

“Ew. Was she even a lesbian?” Cara asks.

“Don’t think so. Bisexual at most because when the guy showed up they were all over each other. I wanted to puke my dinner back up. There’s a reason I’m a lesbian and it’s not to hook up with someone for a threesome with a guy. I’d rather endure something awful than have a guy’s penis anywhere near my vagina or mouth for that matter.” Alicia says shuddering once again.

Cara just snorts as the two girls finish eating breakfast and head out to lounge around on the couch since their plans for spending the day out were ruined by the English rain.

“So we talked ‘bout my date this morning but not yours. So what happened?” Alicia asks as she moves so she’s looking at Cara and not whatever movie they put on.

“It was good. We talked and enjoyed ourselves. I think this one might last a month at the most before I ditch her. I left her with a simple kiss when she brought me home. I know she’ll probably be calling soon if she hasn’t already.” Cara says as she sits with her entire body facing Alicia. 

“That well huh? I really wish you would take a different route when it comes to breaking girl’s hearts Cara. I know it was difficult and that the route I took is definitely one not to take but you’re a bit cruel because some of the girls I know end up caring for you quite a bit before you ditch them. Your heart doesn’t get hurt unless you’re too wrapped up in the person that you forget your own rules but you end up breaking quite a lot of hearts in the process.” Alicia says sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

“Now you just sound like my mum Alicia. I know what I’m doing most of the time and am careful enough that if they get too attached I let them off gently so I avoid breaking their hearts. But yes sometimes I am a bit cruel with it. I wish you would’ve taken a different route. Our mums both know that if it had gone any further that I would’ve gone right with you. We’re best mates and are joined at the hip- neither of us can really live all that well without the other. We just have to look back at when we lived separately the first year of uni. At Christmas holiday we just got a flat together and the rest is history. I love you Alicia and I’ll try the best I can to not be so cruel but you know I’m fake so I don’t risk being so heartbroken again.” Cara says as she strokes and kisses the scars on Alicia’s left wrist.

Alicia just makes a noncommittal noise and she turns her attention back to the movie on the telly. Cara sighs as she cuddles up next to Alicia so her mood doesn’t drop anymore than it seems to have in the last minute.

_ Girls we do whatever it will take _ _   
_ _ Cause girls don't want _ _   
_ _ We don't want our hearts to break in two _ _   
_ _ So its better to be fake cant risk losing in love again babe _

_ This is how to be a heartbreaker _ _   
_ _ Girls they like a little danger _ _   
_ _ We'll get them falling for a stranger a player _ _   
_ _ Singing I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ How to be a heartbreaker _ _   
_ _ Girls they like the look of danger _ _   
_ _ We'll get them falling for a stranger a player _ _   
_ _ Singing I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ Cause I la-la-la-love you _ _   
_ _ At least I think I do _

As Cara sits there rocking Alicia back and forth in her arms she can’t help but think this is why she became as fake as she does in almost all of her relationships since 16. The heartbreak damages oneself and she’d had enough at 16 and now at nearly 23 she’s watching as Alicia suffers another horrible broken heart. The only difference is she doesn’t take it as badly as the first time which was so cruel for a 16 year old much like her first relationship. She knows her heart breaks for seeing Alicia so broken but also for another reason that she can’t quite place and finds herself unnerved at that. But as she hears another loud strangled sob come from Alicia she shushes her as she carefully lays them down. Alicia tries attaching herself even more to Cara so that if anyone were to walk in it’d look like Cara is being covered by a human octopus. Cara doesn’t mind, she never has when it comes to help pick up the broken pieces of Alicia’s heart after a relationship. Eventually she gets Alicia to calm down after what seems like days of stroking her hair and singing softly to her. Alicia’s breaths start to slow down and within another period of time she’s fast asleep in Cara’s arms. Cara finds herself slowly losing the battle to sleep but is just happy that Alicia managed to calm down before she fell asleep.

“’M sorry.” Alicia says as soon as she opens her eyes to see Cara’s green ones. 

“There’s no reason to be sorry love.” Cara says as she tucks a strand of hair behind Alicia’s ear.

“I just don’t understand why every relationship that seems to go so well ends in me having the broken heart. Is there something wrong with me?” Alicia asks in the smallest voice of hers that Cara wishes she’d never hear again.

“Of course not love. Nothing is wrong with you. Everyone is just too stupid to see how wonderful, loving, nurturing, and beautiful you are.” Cara says as her heart breaks listening to Alicia.

“At least I have you here for me. Thank you. I love you Cara.” Alicia says as she moves closer cuddling into Cara.

“I’ll always be here for you. I love you Alicia. Shall we stuff our faces with food and kill it with video games?” Cara asks, stroking Alicia’s cheek.

Alicia just nods her head before she follows Cara out into the kitchen to start their day of helping Alicia get over her heartbreak. But what Cara doesn’t know is that Alicia always has a broken heart. She doesn’t know, doesn’t realize that Alicia has been in love with her since they were 16. She doesn’t know that Alicia’s heart is never really healed.    


**Author's Note:**

> you should really listen to marina's 'how to be a heartbreaker' while reading this. i used to write stories based around songs alot. honestly it's not the greatest but here it is anyway. hope you liked it.


End file.
